Where Water Meets Earth
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: When Makoto's pen pal from America comes overseas for a month long visit, he begins to unknowingly steal Makoto's attention from swimming and Haruka, who won't stand for it and fights for Makoto's attention. Haruka/Makoto.
1. Chapter 1

I had got done watching this series in one day lol and at that I fell in love with Haru/Mako and I simply adore the thought of MaMakoto, I'm sorry if I make a few mistakes here and there due to my lack of knowledge on Japenese culture or it's language so please forgive me also Chad is my OC ~ I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

* * *

Coming home from having walked Haruka to his house, he toed off his shoes and made his way to his room, turning on his computer, it made a little _ping,_

"Oh~," Makoto murmured, sitting upon his chair, opening the email he found it was from his pen pal,

_Sup, Mako? Chad M._

_Hello Chad, have you been practising your Japanese?_

_Hell yeah, check it~ Chad.M_

_Pretty good Chad_

_Thanks Mako, in fact, I've got some big news so guess what- Chad. M_

_What? _

_I'm coming to visit you in Japan! Chad. M_

Makoto smiled fondly, _That's great, Chad, want me to pick you up? I can get everything arranged here for your arrival_

_Yeah, thanks Mako, you the best! Chad M._

_It's no problem, hopefully you'll be able to understand my friends_

_Yeah, hopefully, but I gotcha there so I know someone's got my back, gotta go Mako- Chad. M_

_Later Chad~_

With eyelids drooping, he smiled tiredly, he couldn't wait to share the news with the others~, his eyes snapped open, instantly his fingers flew over the keyboard,

_When are you coming over?_

Makoto figured that Chad was already logged off, until a _ping _captured his attention,

_I should be there two days from now_

Another smile, yeah, he definitely needed to get things ready, he might not have time to tell his friends, for now he needed to figure out what to do once Chad gets here, he guessed whatever Chad wanted to do.

* * *

Oh Jeebus, Sorry, I don't know much Japanese but let's just pretend Chad can speak fluent Japanese ~


	2. Chapter 2

Things have started rolling ~ I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC Chad Marshalls

* * *

_NEXT DAY ~_

Makoto walked beside Haruka who remained silent, smiling to himself, Makoto opened the door to the rooftop for Haruka,

"Here you go, Haru-chan," Makoto smiled,

"Drop the _chan," _Haruka murmured,

Chuckling, Makoto watched as Haruka led the way to their usual spot, sitting down, Makoto set out his lunch, Haruka following shortly after. Using his chopsticks, he picked up a piece of beef, chewing in silence, he was wondering what kind of things Chad would like to do, he hadn't realized he was being quiet until:

"Makoto," Haruka murmured, translation, _"Are you okay?"_

"Oh!" Makoto chuckled, smiling, "Sorry, Haru, I'm fine,"

"Hmm~," Haruka took a bite of his mackeral, _"If you say so,"_

"Where's Nagisa?" questioned Makoto, green eyes looking around, Haruka merely shrugged, Makoto somewhat pouted, not noticing Haruka's blue eyes on him and the small hidden smile.

_LATER THAT DAY~_

"Haru, go on without me," Makoto said, "I've got to do a few things,"

"I can stay," Haruka said,

"No, Haru-chan, I'll be out for a while," Makoto shook his head, "I'll make it up to you Haru-chan, I promise,"

"Okay," Haruka began walking, _"Drop the chan,"_

Green eyed watched Haruka walk on his own, Makoto sighed, shouldering his bag he began walking the other direction, he pulled out his phone, heading straight for his email,

_0 mail_

Sighing, Makoto put his phone away, so he just had past conversations to go on.

_DAY TWO~_

Makoto just couldn't sit still, he still had to get a few things together and ready for his friend's arrival, he looked to the clock and back again, Haruka must have noticed, for once they were out of school he came up beside him,

"Makoto," Haruka murmured, _"What's wrong?"_

"Sorry Haruka," Makoto smiled, "You're going to have to walk home on your own again," Makoto pivoted on his heel and began running, "I promise I'll make it up to you!"

Haruka frowned, this was the third time he had to walk on his own, yesterday after school, he understood, it was just once after all, but once Makoto failed to get him for school that morning he had to walk on his own to school only to find that upon arrival, that Makoto hadn't been seen by the others in their group, only to find him at lunch time, he had slept in late, and just now, he was being ditched, again. The raven haired boy frowned, walking on his own, he was beginning to get a little peeved at the lack of Makoto's presence.

Approaching his house, he spotted the Tachibana family, arching an eyebrow, he began wandering towards the Tachibana household. Makoto's mother was the first to spot him,

"Oh, hello, Haruka," Mrs. Tachibana smiled warmly,

"Hello," Haruka greeted, eyeing the supplies they were pulling from their car,

Mrs. Tachibana noticed this and giggled, "This is for Makoto's friend," Haruka looked at her clearly confused, "Oh, I thought he would have told you of all people," Haruka shook his head, "Oh that Makoto, well, you'll meet him soon,"

With that the Tachibanas continued putting the stuff away, Haruka's mind began working as he left for his own household, running as many possible ideas through his mind. Makoto hadn't told any of them, not only that but he keeps leaving them in order to go into town for something, or someone, who was this friend? Were they going to sleep over at Makoto's?

A small frown formed upon Haruka's face as he climbed the steps, something wasn't sitting well within his chest about all of this.

* * *

I kinda rushed through this so forgive me if there are any mistakes once so ever, let me know how it's going so far~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Comencing the beginning MaMakoto! ~ I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, only my OC Chad Marshalls

* * *

Sun in the sky, Chad exited the plane, sliding his headphones around his neck watching as people walked to and fro while he himself had no idea what he was doing. Shrugging he figured he'd gather his bags then search for the Tachibana clan.

* * *

"Do you think he made it safely?" Makoto questioned worriedly,

Mrs. Tachibana placed a calming hand upon her son's shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine,"

"I'm going to go look for him," Makoto proclaimed, walking away from his family in search of his _missing _friend,

Mrs. Tachibana sighed, shaking her head at her son's behavior while Mr. Tachibana pat her back.

Walking amongst the crowd of people he searched for anyone who looked distinctly American, sighing, Makoto pulled aside to a clearing next to the baggage retrival, merely watching the bags go around, it was then the person next to him heafted a bag knocking Makoto on his back. Dazed, Makoto heard something drop with a thud followed by hands helping him sit up and blathering in, _American?_

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" the person apologized over and over, his language changing to Japanese all the while checking Makoto over for injuries,

"Ah!" Makoto hissed in pain, "It's okay, I'm fine,"

The two looked each other in the face, merely staring at one another before realization dawned on both of them,

"Chad?"

"Makoto?"

"Oh God, now I'm really sorry!" Chad exclaimed helping Makoto to his feet, "I didn't see you there!"

Makoto chuckled, "It's okay, I'm fine really,"

"You sure?" Chad questioned eyeing Makoto,

"Yeah," Makoto grinned,

"Alright!" Chad grinned, picking up his bags,

"I can carry those for you," Makoto offered,

"Nah, thanks though," Chad declined,

"Okay," Makoto smiled, "Well come on, I'll take you to my family,"

"Alright," Chad smiled.

Both boys walked side by side, Makoto looked at Chad's shirt, Chad noticed this and stretched out his shirt looking down at it,

"Know what it says?" Chad asked, gesturing towards the big white blocky letters,

"Oh!" Makoto felt a little embarrassed at being caught for staring, he moved his head to get a better look at the shirt, "Um, _EQUALITY?"_

Chad grinned indicating that Makoto got it, "Yup,"

The two finally found the rest of the Tachibana family, Chad straightened up, fixing his being,

"This is my family," Makoto smiled,

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana, I'm Chad Marshalls," Chad greeted with a warm smile, bowing before the family,

"_Whoa!" _Ren and Ran exclaimed in unison, grabbing onto Chad's left and right arm,

"You're as tall as big brother!" Ran shouted looking up at Chad,

"And more muscle~ier!" Ren added,

Ran looked to her brother, "_Muscle~ier?"_

"Yeah, you know, he has more muscles than big brother," Ren explained,

"I think you mean: _more muscular, _Ren," Makoto corrected,

"Ren, Ran, please let go of Mr. Marshalls," Mr. Tachibana ordered,

The two released Chad's arms with a pouty _okay, _Chad shifted, his bags were becoming heavier but he was never one to complain,

"So," Mrs. Tachibana began, "We'll take you back to our home and let you get settled,"

"Then Makoto can show you around," Mr. Tachibana added,

"Okay," Chad smiled awkwardly, he felt so out of place and nearly jumped as he felt someone pat his back, looking over he spotted Makoto smiling reassuringly.

* * *

"Aww~," Nagisa whined, laying over Rei's lap, "Where's Mako-chan!?"

"Nagisa, please get off me," Rei demanded, pushing up his glasses,

"Rei-chan~!" Nagisa pouted rolling over, "Where's Mako-chan~?"

Haruka merely eyed his mackerel, listening to his two other friends,

"Mako-chan~!" Nagisa whined, clinging to Rei,

"I don't know where Makoto-senpai is!" Rei flustered, trying to push Nagisa off,

Nagisa gasped, jumping off of Rei and bounding towards Haruka, "Haru-chan! Where's Mako-chan!?"

Haruka merely grunted, poking at his mackerel, Nagisa pouted, sitting back on his butt, Rei tensing, fearing Nagisa would cling to him once again. Haruka knew who Makoto was seeing, frowning ever so slightly, he stabbed a mackerel.

* * *

End of third chapter ~ tell me how i did please ~


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I know I need to make chapters longer in this story meanwhile my Walking Dead story has +3k words, +1000 words each chapter, so I know I can write longer chapters, so I hope this chapter is okay,MAJOR MaMakoto ~ I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club (only my OC)

* * *

_"Okay," Chad smiled awkwardly, he felt so out of place and nearly jumped as he felt someone pat his back, looking over he spotted Makoto smiling reassuringly~_

* * *

"Alright," Makoto said, swiping the hair from his face, "You can have the bed and I-,"

"No, no, no," Chad refused, shaking his head, throwing his pillow on the futon, "I'll sleep on the makeshift bed,"

"But you're the guest," Makoto insisted picking up the pillow, tossing it on the bed, "I'll sleep on the _futon,"_

"For a _month?" _Chad exclaimed, grabbing the pillow while Makoto held the other end, "I'll sleep on the bedroll,"

"_Futon," _Makoto corrected, tugging on the other end, "And yes, I don't mind,"

"Well _I _do," Chad countered, pulling on the pillow,

"Well _I _don't," Makoto said, the pillow becoming taut,

"_I _do," the pillow's stitching ripped slightly,

"_I _don't," the rip becomes larger,

"_I _said _I _do!" Chad snapped pulling harshly on the pillow, ripping it completely, both boys falling on their butts with a yelp.

Makoto and Chad blinked momentarily as feathers fell from the sky before looking at each other, Chad had a look of surprise and guilty mixed together, Makoto began laughing making Chad's brow knit in confusion, before he too started laughing. Standing up Makoto helped the other boy to his feet, shaking off the feathers, Makoto began picking some feathers out of Chad's spiked brown hair, Chad pulled away,

"I can do it," Chad exclaimed, running his hand through the soft spikes,

"You're getting them even more stuck!" Makoto chided, trying to help Chad who kept pulling away,

"_NO!" _Chad whined,

"_Fine!" _Makoto relinquished, pulling away, pulling the feathers out of his own brown hair.

* * *

Blue eyes looked listlessly at the clock, school was nearing it's end, Makoto hadn't come in to class, much to Haruka's dismay, the bell rang signaling school's end. Gathering his things, Haruka began making his way home when on the opposite side of the street he spotted two boys walking the opposite direction, stopping, he looked closer and noticed one of the boys was Makoto, who was the other though?

Frowning, Haruka looked both ways before crossing, making his way to the two.

* * *

"School should be getting out soon," Makoto murmured,

"Should it now?" Chad grumbled absently, picking feathers of of his clothes and placing them in Makoto's hair all the while trying to hold in his laughter,

"Haru-chan!" Makoto exclaimed, stopping in his steps, with Chad following suit,

* * *

Haruka continued walking towards Makoto and his friend, Haruka's eyes narrowed at the stranger, the boy was same height as Makoto, if not then taller, this making Haruka on edge,

"Hello Haru-chan," Makoto smiled,

"Makoto," Haruka murmured,

Chad shifted in his steps, this was certainly awkward, Makoto smiled stepping back and presenting Chad who waved awkwardly as well as wearing an awkward smile,

"Haruka, I want you to meet Chad," Makoto grinned, he looked to Chad, "Chad, this is Haruka,"

"Oh! This is the guy you talk about all the time?" Chad beamed,

Makoto flushed, "Um yeah, him,"

Haruka sent a curious yet questioning look to his friend who was spluttering out excuses to Chad who countered each of his statements with one of his own, this guy didn't seem so bad, yet Makoto kept looking over him, talking about him, he couldn't exactly slip into a relaxed state until he was sure what this guy was up to and what his relationship with Makoto was.

"So, Haruka," Chad began, ignoring Makoto's protests, "Would you like to join us? We're heading-," he paused before looking to Makoto, "Where are we heading?"

"The movie theater," Makoto supplied,

"The movie theater to see~," Chad prodded,

"Live For The Applause," Makoto answered,

"Yeah, that," Chad turned his gaze to Haruka, "So what d'ya say?"

Haruka merely nodded making Chad frown slightly before shrugging, that was as good as anything for him.

* * *

Lol used my other fanfics name for the movie. Ah jeebus I tried making this chapter longer but I kept procrastinating and I'm working on my other story that has like 50 or so reviews so if you like Tony/Loki/Steve type of relationship please feel free to check it out it's called **'I Live For The Applause' **so I'm working on that, so I basically rushed the chapters I had up on different stories and posted them anyway here's my OC's bio

Name: Chad Marshalls

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 163 lbs

Eye Color: Pale blue

Hair Color: Dark Brown/Spiked

Don't worry I'll make the next chapter longer for sure~! End of Chapter 4 ~


End file.
